This invention relates to a loading apparatus, and, more particularly, to a loading apparatus which is suitable for use as a clamshell bucket, as a brush loader, and as a trash loader.
Various loading devices have heretofore been available which are suitable for a particular loading function. For example, clamshell buckets can be used to pick up relatively fine material such as dirt, sand, and the like. Other loading devices are suitable for use in loading brush such as bushes, branches, twigs, and the like. Still other loading devices can be used to load assorted trash and junk of various shapes and sizes. However, since each type of loading device is relatively expensive and since each type of loading device is inefficient for use in loading operations for which it was not specifically designed, a need exists for a loading apparatus which can be used for each of the three foregoing operations.
The invention provides a loading apparatus which includes a unique bucket which is provided with two sets of teeth. One of the sets of teeth comprises generally arcuately extending ribs which are suitable for engaging and lifting brush, and another set of teeth comprises relatively pointed tines which extend inwardly from the first set of teeth and which are engageable with assorted trash as the jaws of the bucket close. The pointed tines do not interfere with the engagement of the arcuate ribs with brush since the tines will pierce the brush, and the arcuate ribs do not interfere with the engagement of the tines with trash since the tines extend inwardly beyond the ribs and will engage the trash before the ribs. Each of the jaws of the bucket includes a lip or jaw edge which cooperates to provide clamshell operation.